ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost Family
This is an original movie created for the Spring 2015 Fanon Con Writing contest. It got second place. It is the third movie in the Samurai Tales movie series. Story In an underground reactor, Leander is monitoring a console. Several red glowing capsules are in the room, as Leander walks around, inspecting them. A power surge occurs, Leander looking up. He rushes over to the console, typing rapidly. A capsule hisses, opening. Leander looks over, as he raises his hand to his grill plate, ready for a fight. The capsule is pushed open, as a young woman comes out. She’s wearing the Rooters’ black armor, as she stares at Leander with manic brown eyes, and curly black hair. Girl: (Slightly deranged.) Hello, Leander. Leander fires a radioactive blast, as the girl dodges, shooting an electric blast from her hands. It cuts through a pillar, it falling over. The girl runs and jumps, bringing her arms to her chest as she does a midair log roll. She side flips over the pillar, Leander firing another radioactive blast. She dodges, as she lands, jabbing a fist at Leander. He blocks it with his arm, as he punches at her. She reaches for his arm, but Leander stops his arm, blasting the girl in the chest. She drops, unmoving. Leander goes over, inspecting the body. The girl springs to life, grabbing Leander’s leg. His body shimmers in after images, as she drains his energy. Leander drops to one knee, as the girl grabs him by the face, screaming as she does. She drops Leander, dead. Her eyes glow orange, as she fires a radioactive blast, tearing through the ceiling. The base starts collapsing, the girl roaring in rage. End Scene Bolt is a little boy, running after his older brother and sister. The brother is buff and bulky, while his sister, about his age, is slim though athletic. Their parents are on the back deck, his dad grilling while his Mom pours everyone some lemonade. Bolt’s brother and sister run to the deck, Bolt behind them. The deck explodes, Bolt standing in horror as his family is lost in the flames. Servantis’ laugh echos, as Bolt is on a slab, an Amperi clamped to another one. A girl is on the other one, as they are all plugged into each other. Servantis activates the machine, the energy sparking through the tubes from the girl. It goes through the Amperi, then to Bolt. Bolt is freed, as his hands spark with lightning. Bolt: It worked. Servantis: Of course. Our methods have worked on many more before you. Servantis shoots lightning at Bolt’s head, as the images become blurry. He’s in a snowfield, creating a snow family. Servantis’ laugh echos. Servantis: You never had any family. You are really an orphan off the street. Lightning strikes the snow family, as Servantis’ head becomes enormous, him laughing evilly. Bolt shoots up from the nightmare, panting and sweating. He’s not wearing a shirt. His plant core has expanded, covering his entire upper chest and his shoulders. Samurai is lying right beside him, still fast asleep. Bolt: Good, didn’t wake her. Bolt gets up, wearing shorts. He leaves their blue police tent, passing Root, who is closed up for the night. He sits on the ledge overseeing the lake, under a tree. He sighs, looking out onto the water. Bolt: He’s wrong. That story was him manipulating me. I had a family, he can’t take that away from me. But, if they do, where are they? Did they really die like his first story, or are they dead like his second story? Agh! Bolt grabs his head, groaning as the electrical signals bounce through his head. He looks up, seeing a figure walking on the water, approaching their campsite. Bolt perks up, watching in confusion. Bolt: That’s different. The figure is the curly haired girl, as her hands spark with electric energy. She fires an electric blast towards the shore, the sound crackling through the air. Bolt responds and flies out, absorbing the electricity. Bolt charges lightning in his hand, it releasing lightning like a stream. He flies at the girl, who blocks the lightning blade, Bolt being launched to the side. Bolt fires lightning at the girl, who spin flips over it, firing a radioactive blast from her eyes. Bolt dodges, as the girl runs at him. Root: (Groggily) Me Root. Root opens his head up, as he stretches his limbs out. He then sees Bolt and the girl out on the water, gasping. Root: (Frantically) Me Root! Me Root! Root heads into the tent, a startled squeak coming from the tent. The girl unleashes a series of punches and jabs at Bolt, who dodges, bending all the way backwards. He stretches out from between his legs, uppercutting the girl. She flips back, shooting electricity as she does. Bolt snaps back upright, him absorbing the electricity. Bolt: You seem familiar. Do I know you? The girl screams, as she lunges at Bolt. An ice beam flies between them, separating them. Samurai, wearing her worn out green T-Shirt and sweats. She stares at the girl, gasping in excitement. Samurai: (Monotone) Katie?! Katie looks at Samurai, tilting her head as if inspecting her. Kate then smiles, her expression changing from homicidal to delighted. Katie: Sammy! Katie runs to her, Samurai grabbing her hand to help her onto the ice. Samurai shimmers in after images, her energy being drained. Kate breaks away, the images of Articguana and Sludge Blob appearing in her head. She stumbles back, falling through the water. Bolt gets behind her, catching her. Samurai: Thanks Bolt. Let’s get her to shore. Bolt: Who is she? Samurai: She’s my cousin. Samurai skates back to shore, Bolt flying after her. He puts Kate down on the shore, who sits up, groggy. Root looks at her a bit scared, as Samurai makes it. Samurai: Don’t worry, Root. She’s friendly. Root: Me Root. Samurai: (Signing) I’m so excited to see you! What happened to you? Katie: (Signing) I, I was, alone. Cold and alone. Bolt: Uh, don’t mean to interrupt, but I don’t think we’ve met. Katie: (Speaking and signing) Oh! Hi. My name is Katie, though I go by Clara. Samurai: (Speaking and Signing) Since when? Clara: (Speaking and signing) Don’t tell me you still go by Sammy. Samurai: (Speaking and signing) Samurai. Clara starts laughing at that, Bolt watching Clara suspiciously. Clara notices, getting fidgety. Clara: (Speaking and signing) Uh, I’m really tired. You mind if I lay down? Samurai: (Speaking and signing) Of course! You can share the tent with me. It’ll be like a sleep over again. Clara: (Speaking and signing) That’d be great. Clara gets up, heading to the tent. Root looks confused, while Bolt sends Samurai a look. Bolt: Uh, remember me? Samurai: Sorry. But she’s family. And it looks like she suffered during the 10 years of chaos. Tomorrow we’ll figure something else out. You understand, right? Bolt: (Sighs) Yeah. You’ve got a chance to reconnect with your family. Go. I’ll leave you guys alone. Samurai: (Smiling) Thanks. Samurai gives Bolt a kiss on the cheek, then heads into the tent. Bolt plops down next to Root, a sour expression on his face. Root: Me Root. Bolt: Yeah, thanks Root. Root closes back up, as Bolt lies down, watching the sky. End Scene The next day, the group is at a refugee camp, several tents set up all over. Men, women, and alien hybrids work in harmony, while the children play. Root extends his root legs to plow the fields, distributing seeds through them. Berries grow on his body, as kids climb around him, playing and eating. Root smiles as he helps out. Man 1: Come on, Bolt! I want to hear the President’s speech! Bolt comes over, now wearing a brown hoodie. There’s a group of men gathered around a portable radio, with an antenna sticking out. Bolt sits down, sighing. Bolt: Surely you guys can find a better way to get your news from those capitalist hogs than have me power your radio. Man 2: Yeah, yeah. Till then, give us some juice. Bolt shakes his head as if expecting that, as he touches the radio. It sparks to life, as they hear a man speaking. Radio Man: And now, our recently re-instated President Argit! Argit: (Over radio) Thank you! Thank you! Samurai leads Clara through the camp, in the area where the women are working. They are sewing and weaving clothes, taking care of younger kids, cooking meals, washing clothes, and so on. Samurai and Clara speak through sign language, their conversation extremely engaging. Samurai: And that’s Aunt May. Don’t be fooled by her old age. She catches you taking food before supper, she’ll whack you into last week. Clara: Looks like you guys have found a good home. Samurai: I guess. But we usually don’t stay down for too long. We’ve been here about a month now, the longest of any refugee camp. Clara: So, you still don’t fit in anywhere. Samurai: Bolt is so good with people, and no one could hate Root, the lovable oaf. It’s me that’s the problem. Clara: You've had a hard time at that even as a child. Samurai: Living on my own for ten years made it worse. Clara: You met Bolt after that? (Samurai nods.) So, that’s how long you two have been a couple? Samurai: (Blushing) What, no! We’re, we’re not! Clara: Sammy, you two share a tent. I found his shirt in there. Samurai turns her face away, blushing. Samurai: Oh. Well, he makes me feel, safe. I hadn’t felt that way since, Clara: Don’t say it. I miss all of them too. A woman taps Samurai, as she turns. The woman is out of fabric to make clothing, as Samurai smiles at her. The image of Spidermonkey flashes through her mind, as she raises her hand, shooting web from her wrist, hitting and spinning around a spool. The woman clasps Samurai’s hands, thanking her. Samurai smiles awkwardly, as she walks on. Clara: They seem to have accepted you. Root swings his arms like jump ropes, kids holding the other end and others playing jump robe. Mechanical footsteps approach the camp, as Root stops, looking to see. Four orange Techadon robots march towards them. Root retracts his arms, the kids looking nervous. Root: Me Root. The kids react, running further in camp. Root walks over to meet the Techadon. Techadon: (Robotic voice) We are here for Samantha Tennyson. Root: (Angrily) Me Root! Root stretches his arm, piercing through the Techadon’s chest. He swings it up, and slams it into the ground, causing an explosion. The smoke is seen from all over the camp, Bolt standing up. Bolt: Sorry, guys. Radio’s going to have to wait. Clara turns in the direction of the explosion, startled by it. Samurai keeps going, having not heard it. She turns back, seeing the smoke. One of the kids runs up to her. Kid: (Signing) Robot! Root fight them! Samurai looks to Clara, who nods in agreement. The two take off running. The Techadon reforms, as all of them fire energy shots at Root. Root dodges, the shots destroying the camp. Root spins, grabbing a Techadon and throwing it at another. Root digs his root legs into the ground, which shoot out and pierce the other Techadon. He retracts them, while the Techadon recover. Root jumps and stomps one into the ground, as he extends his arm, wrapping around a Techadon. Thorns grow off his body, puncturing the Techadon. It’s full of holes, which regenerate. Root: Me Root! Root extends his root legs, which grab all of the Techadons. He tears them all apart, their debris scattering the ground. The pieces begin to reform and grow, creating more Techadon than there were before. Bolt shoots lightning at a couple piles, stalling them and stopping the regeneration. The debris collapses, while six Techadon robots reform. Bolt: Okay. I’ll handle three, you get three till Samurai gets here. Then we each get two. Root: Me Root. Bolt: Four of us? Oh, right. Samurai and Clara arrive, prime and ready for battle. Samurai: We’ve got these three. You two can have those three. Samurai raises her fingers in front of her face, the image of Feedback flashing in her head. Samurai’s hands spark with electric energy, firing an electric blast at a Techadon. Clara runs forward, twirling through the air, catching the electric blast in her hand. She swings the electric energy down like an electric blade, slicing a Techadon in half. Clara then absorbs the metal off the Techadon, touching the circuitry which was beginning to reform. She covers the circuitry in its metal, leaving two completed halves. They fall over, both halves struggling to get up. Clara: Ha! No challenge! Root roars, as he stretches his arm forward, it piercing through a Techadon. Bolt grabs Root’s arm, sending lightning down it. It electrocutes the Techadon, as it sparks and malfunctions. It falls over, deactivated. Root: Me Root. Bolt: You can say that again! Root: Me Root. Bolt: Uh, that’s just a figure of speech. The Techadon fires energy blasts, as Samurai holds her hands up, absorbing the shots. She then blasts the Techadon with an electric blast. Techadon charges through it, as Clara jumps, kicking it as it defends itself. Samurai jumps and lands on top of it, sticking her fingers into it. She absorbs the energy from the Techadon, as it powers down. Techadon: We are here to bring Samantha Tennyson to the President. Bolt: Well, (He forms a lightning ball) You can tell President Argit that we’re not interested! Clara: Hold on! Argit? You’re here from Argit? Techadon: Correct. Clara: Guys, stop! (Bolt and Root look confused, as Clara gets in Samurai’s way. She signs and speaks to her.) These are Uncle Argit’s drones! Samurai: (Seemingly excited) Uncle Argit? Bolt: Uh, who? Samurai: A friend of our parents. He was like an uncle to the two of us. ''(Signing) Let’s go. Clara: (Nods) Alright, we’ll go. To see a member of our family again. End Scene Samurai, Bolt, Root and Clara are brought to Washington D.C., riding in a limousine. Root stands out the skylight, howling with delight. Samurai and Clara sign excitedly, Clara wearing gloves. Bolt looks out the window, seeing how well kept and busy the city was, people in fancy suits and fine dining. His expression becomes irritated, as they pull up to the White House. The driver lets them out, as a Robot in the shape of a female human was standing at the door. Samurai: Zhu Li! Samurai runs over, hugging Zhu Li. Zhu Li: (Signing and speaking) Hello, Samantha. Samurai: (Signing) Uh, can you call me Samurai? That’s what I go by now. Zhu Li: (Signing and speaking) Of course. I will call you Samurai. Bolt: Who’s this? Clara: Zhu Li. Uncle Argit made it specifically as a translator robot. It knows thousands of languages, and he made sure sign language was one of them. Bolt: (Irritated) He couldn’t be bothered to learn sign language. Clara: You haven’t either. The group follows Zhu Li into the White House, leading them to the Oval Office. In there is Argit, a short, fat bald rodent guy sitting at the desk, feet on it. He sees them, and chirps excitedly, as he gets up. Argit: Sammy! Katie! Samurai and Clara run over, hugging him. Clara has tears running down her face. Argit: Hey, why the long face, kiddo? Clara: (Choking up) It’s, it’s been a long time since I’ve had a family. And in a manner of days, I’ve got one again. A cousin and an adopted uncle, but, (She laughs) It’s a family. Argit: (With Zhu Li translating) That’s precisely why I came looking. After the fall of Glacia, I came back from my private resort planet to take my position, help the people and all that. After a few months or so, I heard that Glacia was defeated by some wanderer with a lot of weird powers. And you know my first thought. “That’s gotta be Benny’s girl!” It took a while to find you. Most people not having electronics. Bolt: And what have you been doing about that? Argit looks over, seeing Bolt and Root for the first time. Argit cringes his nose in disgust, while Root waves hi. Root: Me Root. Argit: Uh, hi. You are? Bolt: One of those people without electronics. Or food. Or clean, running water. If you’ve been back, from your (He makes air quotes) “resort planet” for so long, why is the country still in shambles?! Samurai: ''Bolt. Bolt: No, Samurai. He needs to hear this. Glacia initiated a war, and everyone is suffering. This city has money, the people have money. They can spend it on suits and going to restaurants. No one else can. They all live in poverty camps, fighting to survive. Their homes destroyed, family lost. What have you been doing to rectify this? Argit: Well, Bolt. Do you know what it means to be President of Earth? I have to restore the economy as a whole. So Bolt: An economy is based on the people, not just the few locations that can make you rich! Argit: I don’t like your tone. I don’t know which one of you is dating him, but tell him to put a sock in it. Clara: Sammy. Samurai looks nervous, as Bolt exhales, frustrated. Bolt: You know what, forget it. Enjoy your family reunion. Bolt storms out, him sparking electricity as he does. Root looks anxious, but follows. Samurai: Bolt! Samurai takes off after Bolt. Argit: (Clears throat) Well, I hate to cut this short, but I have an important business meeting to get to. Zhu Li will show you guys to your rooms. Clara: Right. Thanks Uncle Argit. Argit walks off, heading towards a door in the room. Zhu Li goes after the others, Clara slowly following. Clara: (Muttering) He’s right though. Sammy never saw how self-centered you are. Argit goes to through the door, standing on a walking track. He rides it to the other end of the hall, Techadon guards walking beside him. They enter the next room, where Servantis is sitting in a chair, Swift standing behind the chair. Argit squeaks in terror at this, the Techadon arming themselves. Argit: You! I should throw you in a hole! Servantis: Relax, Mr. President. I am here on official business. Argit regains composure, as he sits in the chair across from Servantis. The Techadon point their blasters at Servantis still. Argit: What kind of business? Servantis: Arms trade. Your security is weak. I have obtained a way to upgrade it. Argit: Weak security! Ha! My team is one of the best and loyal in the galaxy. And I know. I’ve seen plenty of un-loyal followers. Servantis: Have you seen the state of the world, Mr. President? When there’s a power vacuum, even for a small time, thousands swarm to take power. Countries all over the planet have fallen to rebel groups, seeking to claim power. Do you really think that they’ll just fall back under your command? They’ll resist, and they’ll fight. Argit: Pfft! Nothing can beat my Techadon. Servantis: Humans have been working for 10 years to develop a method to eliminate Glacia’s Galvanic Techadon. Some succeeded, and they will be your major enemies. With what I’m offering you, you won’t have to worry about that. The door opens, the group focusing on it. Samurai walks in, back to them as she closes the door. Samurai: Sorry, Uncle Argit. But I wanted to talk to you about Samurai turns, seeing Servantis and Swift. She gasps, and her expression hardens. Samurai: You! Servantis: Oh, for crying out. Can I go nowhere without your meddling?! The image of Articguana flashes in Samurai’s head, as she fires an ice blast from her hands, countered by Swift’s neuroshock. Swift: Proctor! Get down! Argit: Sammy! Calm down! Oh, where’s Zhu Li when I need her?! Guards, subdue her! The Techadon fire at Samurai, who fires ice blasts into the ground to launch herself into the air. She then swings her arms, creating an ice path that she slides on in the air. The Techadon fire energy shots, as Swift flies up after Samurai. Samurai side flips over Swift, blasting her from behind with an ice blast. Swift crashes down, as Samurai lands between the Techadon, freezing them. Argit: Samurai! Calm down! Servantis uses lightning to break the ice on a Techadon, and pulls out a flash drive like device, the tip colored black with red circuitry. He jabs it into the Techadon, the black liquid morphing over the Techadon. It stands, covered in the black and red coating. It raises its cannon, firing a powerful laser. Samurai spots this, as the image of Sludge Blob flashes in her head. She’s hit by the laser, a giant hole forming in her chest. It reforms with sludge, as Samurai’s face begins to melt. Samurai freaks, as she runs off. Argit: Guards! Seize her! Seize all of them! Techadon robots go down the hall, after her. The Galvanic Mechamorph one goes to follow, Argit stopping it. Argit: Explain, Servantis. Servantis: Glacia’s ace soldier. Malware. I was able to transform it into a program, and install it into any robot. May I present, the ultimate robot, Malware Techadon. Argit: Hm. I like it. Let’s talk business. The Techadon march down the hall, Samurai hiding around the corner. Her sludge face melts, revealing it to be Clara. She re-morphs into a Techadon, falling in line. Bolt is storming towards the door, Root timidly following. Bolt approaches the front door. Samurai: Bolt! Bolt stops, turning. Samurai comes down the stairs, upset. Samurai: What was that all about? We haven’t seen him in years and you hit him right with all that baloney! Bolt: It wasn’t baloney, and you know it! We’ve been struggling to survive, while he lives at a resort until the trouble ended. Then he comes, and doesn’t look for you right away. He rebuilds the wealth of this city first! Samurai: He’s my family! Just because you don’t have a family doesn’t mean you can ruin mine! Samurai gasps, as if startled by what she just said. Bolt looks away, as if on the verge of tears. Samurai: I’m sorry. I didn’t Bolt: It’s fine. I thought I had a family with you and Root and the people from the refugee camp. Looks like I was wrong. I wish you the best with your new family. Root. You with me or her? Root: (Ashamed) Me Root. Bolt: (Smiling) It’s alright. I understand. Zhu Li: Hello. (Bolt points to Zhu Li, indicating to Samurai she was there.) I have been sent to capture you. Samurai: Capture? The group is surrounded by Techadon robots, all of them pointing their blasters. Bolt and Samurai take a step closer to each other, backs to each other. The Techadon approach, boxing them in. The image of Kickin Hawk flashes in Samurai’s head. Samurai charges in, kicking a Techadon in rapid succession, then spins and kicks it from behind. She upper kicks a Techadon, her leg extremely flexible. Bolt shoots concentrated beams of lightning, frying Techadon robots as they approach. Root swings his arm, violently tearing through the Techadon. Zhu Li: Energy prison formation. The Techadon form a circle, holding their cannon arms out to the side. They fire energy beams that link them with each other, forming an energy barrier around Samurai, Bolt and Root. Bolt fires lightning at a Techadon, though it does no damage. The force field encloses around them, trapping them. Zhu Li: Lead them to the underground dungeon. End Scene Servantis is watching an assembly line, which is injecting the Malware Program into the Techadons. He smiles maliciously, as Swift enters the room. Swift: Proctor, we may have a problem. Servantis: I am this close to completing my latest scheme! Can this wait? Swift: I’m afraid not. Leander hasn’t sent his weekly status report. The base may have been compromised. Servantis turns to look at Swift, his confidence turning into anger. Servantis: It’s not like Leander to miss a briefing. Find out what’s happening there immediately! Swift: Yes, Proctor. Swift leaves the room, closing the door. She walks down the hall, when a hand reaches out, draining her as she shimmers with an after image. She’s dragged into the shadows, as Argit and Malware Techadon walk pass the corridor. They enter the room with Servantis. Argit: Servantis, my man! You don’t know how happy I am with these advance soldiers! Conquering those obnoxious rebels will be a cinch now! Servantis: Yes. Almost all your Techadon have received the upgrade. So I might as well make my move. Argit: (Confused) Your, move? Servantis: You see, there are only a few ways to take power. I first thought it was necessary to have an army to usurp control. I then tried to utilize a powerful doomsday device to take over. I then realized that taking over should be simple, quiet. I inserted myself into a position, played to your vanity, and you let me in. Now, I’m initiating a coup. Argit: I think I’ve heard enough. Guards, seize him! The Malware Techadon reach out, grabbing Argit by the arms. He flails his legs, struggling to get free. Argit: I said him! Not me! Servantis: A coup is when a leader’s soldiers betray him for a new leader. My Malware program gives me control of all the Malware Techadon. Throw him in the dungeon with the rest of them. Argit flails and cries as the Malware Techadon take him away. In the dungeon, there are several force field cages. Samurai, Root and Bolt each get their own on one side of the room. Bolt shoots lightning at the force field, shouting as he does. Voice: Don’t bother. We’ve all tried. Bolt looks across the hall, at the four force fields across from them. A male Human Vaxasaurian hybrid in a Roman outfit was in one, a female Human Gimlinopithecus with red fur and wearing a police outfit next to him. A male blue Human Tetramand hybrid is in the third one, as a female black Human Polymorph hybrid is in the fourth one. Polymorph: We’ve all tried to break it. It doesn’t work. Tetramand: Strength, electricity, acid, swords. Nothing works. Bolt: Swords? The Vaxasaurian Hybrid stands, drawing his sword. He stabs at the force field, the force field sparking from the collision, He’s blown back, as he sits down again. Vaxasaurian: Even after our service in saving the world, still no one listens to us. Bolt: Servantis’ service, I assume. I served as well. Gimlinopithecus: We just wanted to make our country great! Get food and proper shelter for everyone. I mean, why does the President have to be such a looney?! A spark occurs in Bolt’s head, a thought being triggered. Bolt: You’re Amy. Amy! Amy: Yeah. And? You were Servantis’ golden boy. Bolt: No, no! You’re Amy! (He points at the Vaxasaurian) That’s your husband Rory! Rory stands, looking stoic but confused. Bolt: (Pointing at the Tetramand) That’s Mickey! (He points at the Polymorph) And that’s Martha! Martha: Okay. How do you know that? Mickey: If I remember right, he can read minds. Bolt: No, no. Not just that! It’s that, you’re a family! But you didn’t remember until after Servantis lost his control, did you? Rory: (Stunned) He’s right. As soon as the war ended, I remembered my family, my beautiful wife. Amy: It’s like a block was removed. Bolt: But there was a fifth! You, you had a third child! Bolt sends them telepathic thoughts, showing the scene of the kids playing from his dream. The scene causes shock in the four of them. Martha: A little brother. Mickey: An annoying little brother. Amy: Chris?! (Amy bangs on the force field cage, tears forming.) Is it really you? Bolt: Yeah. It’s me. Mom, Dad. Brother, Sister. Rory: We thought you were dead. I never imagined you would’ve joined Servantis as well. Bolt: Each of you joined to defend your country. I thought, I heard each of you died. So I followed my family. I volunteered. Mickey: Not your best idea. Martha: Can’t be said for any of us. Argit: Let me go! Everyone besides Samurai looks, seeing the Malware Techadon bringing Argit in. They pass Samurai’s cell, her noticing the events transpiring for the first time. She gets up to see, as they throw Argit in a cell next to Bolt. The Malware Techadon then leave. Samurai: Was that Malware? Argit: Ugh. (He stands, rubbing his butt.) No. Just a Malware Program that Servantis created. He infected all my robots. Bolt: Servantis?! Servantis is here! Argit: Yeah. That’s why I threw you guys in here. Sammy freaked when she saw him. Samurai: What’s he saying? Bolt: I’ll send my thoughts to you as he speaks. Basically, you attacked Servantis, and he threw us down here. Samurai: I did not attack Servantis. I did not know he was here! Argit: Well, you did, and trounced my guards at the same time. Hey, where’s Katie? Bolt and Samurai look at each other through the force field, both of them thinking the same thing. Samurai: Why? Bolt: I thought she looked familiar. Now I know. She was Servantis’ weapon to create the hybrids. All of them. Samurai: What? How? Argit: She’s probably an Osmosian, and can absorb energy. Her father was one, and her mother was an anodite. That probably caused the mutation to replicate itself. Samurai: If that’s true, Bolt: Then she absorbed some of your powers at the lake. And her mental state seemed gone when she attacked me. Samurai: If she’s as mad at Servantis as you are, Amy: She could destroy him. Fine with me. Samurai looks over at Amy, noticing her for the first time. Samurai: Who are they? Bolt: (Smiling) My family. My long lost family. Samurai: Bolt! I’m so glad for you! We both found our family. Bolt: But your’s is in danger. Clara is most likely losing her mind. We’ve got to find her and help her. Samurai: Thanks, Bolt. Bolt: Think you can get us out of here? Argit: Not to worry! I’ve got my last resort. Zhu Li enters the room, with no Malware Program. Argit: Zhu Li! Unlock the cells! Zhu Li goes over to the console, typing in commands. The password fails, the console electrocuting her, deactivating her. Argit: Zhu Li! Mickey: That was pointless. Bolt: Like I was saying, think you can get us out of here? Samurai smirks, as the image of Feedback flashes in her head. She grabs the force field, able to get a grip on it. She struggles, but eventually opens a tear in the force field, able to step through and walk out of her cell. Rory: Whoa. You picked a good girl, Chris. Bolt: Thanks. But I go by Bolt now. Martha: That’s the name Servantis gave you. Bolt: And that’s the guy I am now. Samurai blasts the console, turning the force fields off. Root is the first one out, grabbing Samurai and Bolt, pulling them in for a group bear hug. Root: Me Root! Bolt: Yeah, yeah. We’ve made up. Now, you’re crushing us. Root lets go, the two breathing heavily. They then stand tall, as the rest of Bolt’s family leave their cells. Bolt: Now, let’s go catch a crustacean. End Scene Servantis is still in the observation room looking at the factory, it filled with Malware Techadon. Swift returns to the room, her face grave. Swift: Bad news. I just got back from the base. Servantis: That, was quick. Swift: There wasn’t much. The base was destroyed. Servantis: Infiltration? Swift: Outbreak. From what I could gather, a power outage occurred, and your prime specimen got out. There were a few corpses. The specimen that could walk on water was killed, as was Leander. Servantis: So, she’s out. Swift: You don’t sound surprised. Servantis: Not even Swift is that fast. And, your statement. “Your specimen.” Not “ours.” I don’t need to be able to read minds to figure out what’s going on. Swift: You couldn’t if you tried. Servantis turns, firing a lightning blast at Swift. She glides and dodges, her sludge body morphing into Clara’s form. Clara lunges at Servantis, absorbing his electricity, blasting him with it. Servantis is slammed into the window, as Clara presses her arm into Servantis’ throat. Clara: (Calm and deadly) I’ve been your slave for 10 years. And now, I’ll take the power, and kill you! Clara takes the Malware Program from Servantis’ pocket, as she lets Servantis drop to the floor, gagging and gasping for breath. Servantis: No! That program is derived for machines! Clara: Not a far step. You treated me like one of your disposable robots. Clara touches the tip of the flash drive, absorbing the Malware Program. She screams, as the Malware covering extends over her body, her resembling a humanoid Galvanic Mechamorph, with red runes. Her body shimmers and churns, as if suffering from a bad reaction. Her head morphs to resemble Malware’s third form. Her left hand morphs into Articguana’s head. Clara/Malware: This is the day! That I get my just desserts! You, Glacia, the rat that destroyed me! Today is the day I get my revenge for everything you’ve done to me! Servantis: Is that Clara, or Malware speaking? Clara/Malware: It doesn’t matter. We both want you dead. Clara points the Articguana cannon at Servantis, charging it. An explosion occurs in the lab, catching her attention. She walks over to the window, swatting Servantis away. Clara looks, seeing Samurai, Bolt, Root, Rory, Amy, Mickey and Martha tearing through the factory. Samurai has the image of Gravattack in her head, as Malware Techadon float into the air, circling her. Samurai’s expression is hardened, as more and more objects float in her gravitational field. Clara/Malware: Ah! She’s here! And now I’ve got plenty of power to absorb! I’ll be as powerful as her! Clara blasts the window with ice, then jumps through it, shattering the ice. She holds her arms out, extending patagia wings from under her arms, as she dashes through the air. She gets past Samurai, landing in the middle of the group. Amy: Another one? Too bad for you! Amy throws a lightning encased fist, Clara dodging and grabbing her, draining her energy. Amy drops from the contact, as Clara’s right arm morphs into the shape of a Gimlinopithecus. Rory: Get away from her! Rory charges Clara, swinging his sword at her. The sword digs into her semi-liquid body, stuck. Clara stretches her right arm up, grabbing Rory’s face, draining his energy. Rory drops, as Clara’s chest expands to match a Vaxasaurian’s. She tosses Rory aside, Mickey catching him, struggling underneath. Martha charges at Clara, throwing slime spheres at her. Clara holds her right arm up, shooting lightning, intercepting the slime. Martha charges in, attacking with a series of jabs and punches. Clara morphs her body to move back and forth like rubber, as she grabs Martha, draining her and letting her splatter on the ground. Mickey sets Rory down, charging. Mickey: You’ll pay for this! Mickey jumps, coming crashing down at Clara. Clara stretches her right arm up, catching and draining his energy. Clara grows an extra set of arms, as she lets Mickey drop. Bolt is surrounded by Malware Techadon, blasting them with lightning. He spots Clara, realizing what was happening. Root charges at Clara. Bolt: Root! Stay away! Root digs his root legs into the ground, large roots coming out and wrapping around Clara. Clara’s body hisses with acid, melting through the roots. Clara fires ice beams at Root, who charges Clara. Clara smirks, as she grabs Root, who screams as he’s drained. Clara’s legs become his root legs, as her size increases exponentially. Bolt makes it over, shooting lightning at Clara. It hits her chest, it exploding with sludge. Clara screams, as a sludge hand forms on her chest, extending and grabbing Bolt. His energy is drained, as Bolt screams. Clara/Malware: You think you know pain! I’ll give you pain! Bolt sees images of Clara’s past. A young Clara is kidnapped by Servantis after Glacia takes over, and is restrained against her will. She’s drugged and groggy, as Servantis creates hundreds of hybrids. He then sees himself on the slab, the mutation process occurring. Bolt: You think you’re the only one who’s suffered?! Bolt sends images back at Clara, showing his childhood. The false images of his family being killed one after another, his trauma from learning he never had a family. The scene changes to when he discovers they were alive, and the joy that he was enveloped with. Bolt: I found my family. It got better. And it is better for you too. You’ve got a cousin who is happy that you’re alive as you are for her. This is your second chance! A second chance for a family. Stop this. We’ll all make Servantis pay, but revenge won’t make you better. Forgiveness will. I hate Servantis, but I’ve forgiven him and moved on. He doesn’t rule my life anymore. Don’t let him rule yours. Clara: Bolt. Clara lets go of Bolt, who drops, severely drained. Clara begins to grow, with several tentacles growing on her head, forming hair. Clara grows even bigger, as she roars in pain. Malware: Uragh! You think you can stop me?! I am a monster! Malware is almost the size of the room, Samurai turning to focus on it. She swings her arm, launching several Malware Techadon at Malware, them exploding on contact. Malware laughs at the attacks, when Bolt fires lightning at it. Malware’s tentacle hairs stretch down, absorbing it. Static buildup occurs on Malware’s right arm, firing a powerful lightning blast, tearing through the room. Samurai stands her ground, the lightning orbiting around her, launched off to the side. Samurai: Nice try. Malware roars, as hundreds of sludge arms, slime arms, and Mechamorph arms form on his chest. They shoots all of them at them, Bolt flexing back and dodging. Samurai raises her arms, gravity causing the liquid arms to float aimlessly. Malware fires neuroshocks at them, Bolt flying to dodge. Bolt grabs Root, giving him a little shock. Root wakes up, panting in surprised. Root: Me Root? Bolt: Don’t worry buddy. We’ll get it. Samurai makes it to them, as Malware’s body grows, spikes coming out of its back. Samurai: We’ve got to get Katie out of there. Bolt: I tried to reason with her. Malware took control. I don’t know what else we can do. Samurai: I can get to her. Keep this thing busy. Root: Me Root. Root extends his root legs into the ground, giant roots shooting up to wrap around Malware. Malware laughs, melting through them again. Bolt shoots lightning, Malware absorbing it. Malware shoots a lightning blast back, while Root forms a root shield, protecting them. Malware fires ice beams, as Samurai runs around behind Malware. The image of Pesky Dust forms in her head, as she flies up her back. The spikes on her back morph into Malware’s second stage, as they fire plasma lasers at her. Samurai dodges, as she makes it onto the head, releasing green dust. Malware groans, though his movements stop, drowsy. End Scene Samurai is floating in a fluid space, Clara curled up in a ball. Malware is in control of the space, though Samurai pushes her away with green dust. Samurai makes it to Clara. Samurai: Kate. You’ve got to fight it. There is no one as strong and resilient as you. We’re family, we can work this together. But you’ve got to show your strength. Fight back. Clara stands, trying to pull through Malware’s restraints. Malware pulls her in, energy sparking to keep her down. A liquid forms, Malware’s face cutting Samurai off from Clara. Malware: You’re too late! This body is mine! Samurai is launched out Malware, crashing into the ground. Samurai groans, as Root stretches his body, which forms a plant dome around them. Malware howls, as he attacks the plant dome, Root straining from the attacks. Bolt: Root, stop! You keep this up, it could destroy you! Root: (Straining) We Root. Samurai: I’ve got one more idea. Bare with me. The image of Alien X forms in Samurai’s head, as Alien X splits into two, Bellicus and Serena. The image of Serena appears in Samurai’s left eye, while Bellicus is in her right eye. Bellicus: Well, well. I thought you weren’t going to contact us again. Samurai: I need you to stop Malware and save Clara. Serena: That is an unusual request. After all, you said the last time we saw you that “you didn’t need anyone.” Especially voices in your head. '' Samurai: ''Yeah, but things change. I need to destroy Malware. Bellicus: As fun as it will be to boil that thing, we can only do one. Destroy the thing or save that person you want. Samurai: Save Kate. Pull her out of that thing. The plant dome is almost broken, Root breaking apart as it does. Samurai sparks with purple energy, as she raises her hand. Malware glows black and white, as Clara is expunged from Malware. She falls, as Bolt flies up, catching her. Malware laughs, sludge arms charging them. Malware: It doesn’t matter! I am already all powerful! Bolt: (Sarcastically) That worked well. Bellicus: Not very confident, are you? Bolt: What? Bellicus: That thing doesn’t have a physical form. It was reliant on Clara to maintain its shape. Serena: Without her, Bolt: How many voices do you have in your head? Samurai: Come on! Let’s get everyone out of here! Malware starts melting, his body breaking to pieces. It roars in pain, as it drops, a flood of liquid metal washing through the room. Samurai swings her arms up, causing Rory, Amy, Micky and Martha to levitate with her, as they all fly through the broken window to the observatory. The factory is bathed in Malware liquid. Clara stirs, looking at the room. Clara: Servantis. He’s gone. Bolt: It’s okay. It’s over. End Scene A crowd cheers in front of the White House, as Argit walks to a podium, going to give a speech. Zhu Li is beside him. Argit: Thank you, thank you! Now, as I’m sure you all know, this planet has experienced many hardships over the years. I have done my best to restore the economy, but it has been brought to my attention that a few rich people can’t do that. Therefore, to maximize the restoration of the planet, it has to be a community project! All of us have to work together to rebuild our money! The crowd cheers, Argit relishing in the applause. Argit: Now, I recently met some old family, who left right after. If you’re listening out there, please, come back. We can make change together. Bolt: Bah! Yeah right. Bolt is listening to a portable radio he’s powering, using headphones. He stops powering it, the radio going dead. Rory uses his sword to cut a tree into logs, as Root and Mickey are setting them up to build a log cabin. Martha uses slime to seal the logs together. Amy is cooking dinner over a large fire. Samurai is caring for Clara, who was still in recovery. Bolt drops the radio on his sleeping bag, going over to them. Bolt: Feeling better? Clara: Yeah. Samurai: She’s still weak. I’m just glad your family is here to help with the heavy lifting. Bolt: Yeah. Me too. Amy: Kids! Get over here! Dinner’s ready! Bolt motions his head, signaling to Samurai that Amy called them. Samurai smiles, as the two help Clara stand and walk over to the fire, where their family was waiting. Fanon Con Theme For this theme, I decided to focus on the problem of not fitting in or belonging anywhere. This is idealized by Bolt's jealousy of Samurai getting her family, extensive focus on Bolt's wish for a family, Clara's isolation and torture for 10 years and her trying to get back in tune with the world. A major part of bringing that to life is the focus on poverty. The effects of the broken economy, along with Argit reviving the Capitalists, help create the idea of those impoverished have no place in the world, but survive because they have their own support. I chose to use this theme after learning more extensively about poverty in Sociology class. Translating what I learned into this story is a way that I say that I learned in the class. The focus of the story was always going to be on Clara's appearance, but the birth of the theme really came from that class. Characters * Samurai * Bolt * Root * Amy * Rory * Mickey * Martha Neutral * President Argit * Zhu Li * Techadon Robots Villains * Clara (status varied) * Malware Program * Rooters * Proctor Servantis * Swift (death) * Leander (death) * Malware Techadon Aliens Used By Samurai * Articguana (first appearance) * Spidermonkey * Feedback (x2) * Kickin Hawk (first appearance) * Gravattack (first appearance) * Pesky Dust * Alien X (first appearance) By Clara * Articguana * Sludge Blob (x2) (first appearance) Trivia * All characters introduced in this movie are named after travel companions of Doctor Who. * This movie's concept formed around the idea of Clara. * This movie focuses on Bolt over Samurai, focusing on the trauma he has experienced, as Samurai has already had her epiphany moment. * This is the first movie of the series to not feature Ben 10,000 transforming in a flashback. * Feedback is now the only alien form to have its powers used in all three Samurai Tales movies. * President Argit is based off the Argit in the Ben 10,000 future. * Leander makes his first appearance in the movie series. He is killed, however. * Proctor Servantis is now the only surviving member of the Rooters. He has now hit an all time low. * This is the first movie in the series to not have Samurai use 10 alien forms. Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10: Special Category:Earth-68: Movies Category:Samurai Tales